


A Chance Meeting

by Zy_Khrymzynn



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [26]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Haven City AU, Implied Violence, M/M, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zy_Khrymzynn/pseuds/Zy_Khrymzynn
Summary: NMN Day 26: ChanceHow did Marc escape to Haven City? This is how.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995844
Kudos: 3





	A Chance Meeting

“Are you sure this is the best way?” Nath asked him.

“No, but you still have a lot to do here before you can leave, and I need to get things set up for us in Haven City. We can make this work, I promise.”

He was very thankful that Lycerian City, (or Azinolos as the Mayor and Minister of General Security has started calling it, and the name started spreading around) had so many alleyways and tunnels, despite how many tunnels were being filled in, because there was a major crackdown going on.

The current tunnel he was in was a service tunnel for an abandoned lock managing station for the old canal. He’d slipped an extra pair of socks over his boots so that they would be much quieter, his walking barely made a sound. Even still, he kept a constant watch for the Tunnel Patrols. He didn’t want to run into them.

That’s when he heard the stamping of shoes onto the ground. It wasn’t the rhythmic stomping of boots, and it only sounded like one person, so it was someone else running through the tunnels, Idiot! You shouldn’t use the tunnels if you don’t know how to keep quiet! Please, this only makes everything more difficult for everyone else. The person, while not knowledgeable about everything, at least seemed to be able to navigate through the halls, tunnels, staircases, and rooms of the Lycerian Undercity based on the fact that the person isn’t stopping and looking around, so that was a positive.

But all too soon, there was the loud, repetitive stomp of boots that signified the Tunnel Patrols. He slipped a thin transparent shimmering ring out of his pocket and held it in his hand. It wasn’t time yet, he should wait for a while until the Tunnel Patrols are closer.

An impact, a body thudding onto the ground, another thump.

“No! Stop!” a female voice yelled out this time, echoing along the concrete and metal, the stone and steel. “I’ll do… I’ll do anything if you’ll let me go! Please, no!”

A single shot reverberated throughout the corridors, very loud compared to the silence before. And the shot was  _ loud _ , almost deafening, meaning that the Tunnel Patrols were  _ very _ close by. He slipped on the ring and waited, and sure enough, the Tunnel Patrol came storming down the hall, turning a corner and they were right in front of him, but thanks to the ring they didn’t notice him.

He waited until he couldn’t hear the Tunnel Patrol anymore, and slipped off the ring. The Ring of Blurring was one of his most valuable objects, able to hide himself unless people were actively searching for him, but far from forever. He slipped off the ring and put it back in his pocket. 

He couldn’t use the ring for too long anyways, he wanted to be cautious but he didn’t want to overuse it. The ring already was shimmering far less. The tunnels, however, were nice and silent and he eventually reached the safehouse, slipping in the back door.

Who else was there as well?

Adrien.

He really was surprised to see Adrien here.

“Hey Adrien, uh… how did you manage to get out of your father’s place?” He asked. “Not to be rude or anything, but this is a bit surprising.”

“Well, it’s an interesting story.” Adrien replied, taking a few more steps forward, which allowed him to get a better look at Adrien’s appearance. Even as a model, he’d noticed that Adrien was a bit thin, but now it was very noticeable, and there were some very big eyebags under his eyes. Looks like Adrien had a tougher time getting here. “It involved someone else.”

And that’s when he noticed there were two more people in the room. A light turned on and revealed both Nino and Alix sitting in comfortable chairs.

“What are you guys doing here?” He asked. “I didn’t expect so many of us from the old class to be here.”

“It’s all thanks to Jamies Trevaleur.” Nino said.

Wait, he recognized that name. Jamies Trevaleur is the Minister of Finance?

“Are you sure that Jamies Trevaleur is really on your side? Taking down a rebellion would put him in line to become the next Grand Commander when Yasiya dies.”

“He’s not in line, trust me.” Adrien said. “My father’s the most likely person to be next in line, and Jamies Trevaleur is actually lower in the line of succession than I am, so even if his motivation for getting me out of the nation is selfish, he has the motivation to get me out, and he doesn’t have the motivation to stop me.”

“Alright, so what’s our plan to get out of here?”

“Well we’re staying.” Nino and Alix said at the same time.

“I’ll be staying for another week.” Nino said. “Then I’ll be headed to Troyseridius. I know it’s far but Alya’s going to be there in about a week, and it all works out this way.”

“And I’ll be staying in Lycerian.” Alix added. “It’s difficult, but this is the right path for me I think.”

“Is anyone else going with us?”

“I don’t think so.”

He ended up getting a couple hours of fitful sleep, only to be woken up at 4am by Alix. “Alright Marinette is here, she’s going to get you into Haven City.”

He made his way down the stairs, and it looked like Marinette had changed her appearance a lot. Dyed her hair blond, changed the clothes she wore, and even her stance.

“I still can’t believe you can get us out of here.” “Marinette” said, stretching, and that’s when his tired brain realized the person who he thought was Marinette was actually Chloe. Thank goodness he hadn’t said that aloud.

“Alright so you’re going to be in boxes.” The actual Marinette said. (And yes, Marinette had a brunette wig, her disguise abilities have improved a lot it seemed.)

So he piled into a box. He’s headed to an unknown future, can he make it work?


End file.
